<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>系羁之兽 by Sh_R_Titas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891520">系羁之兽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas'>Sh_R_Titas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>-JIN- [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Bondage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Naked March, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*虚构的剧情进展/ABO<br/>*PWP:A赫通汗/O境井仁（非cp）</p><p> </p><p>*警告：含有OOC、公开凌辱、裸体游行、强奸、精神折磨、暴力致残、异性器官等</p><p>———————————————<br/>果然他还想继续羞辱自己，仁知道今天的耻辱还没有受到头，现在赫通汗打算让对马子民都见识一下他们的境井大人、赫赫有名的战鬼的丑陋面目：一个Omega，被汗王所标记，毫无反手之力地被脱衣示众。仁努力不去想自己的残酷处境和所剩无几的尊严，毕竟相比之下，那些被俘虏的平民更加凄惨，怜悯有助于他忘记自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>-JIN- [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>系羁之兽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>对马岛白金了，不会再写了阿仁了，我真的会重新开始写拔杯了。<br/>原谅我吧！（</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>从赫通汗在大桥上与这名武士对峙的那晚起，就是从这一晚起，他就知道这是一匹无法被自己驯服的马，只是境井仁并非是野马，他是已经被地头驯服的良驹，或者说他和蒙古马一样，向来都是半野放，何来完全驯服之说？</p><p> </p><p>现在这匹不服从的良驹正被手枷拘束在他的床尾，这张宽敞的大圆床有十足的分量，谅他怎么努力也不可能挪的动。刚开始的时候，适应金田城和志村城给蒙古士兵包括这位蒙古的大汗带来了不少麻烦，日本人们不睡床，喜欢睡在地上，又身材短小，绝大部分蒙古士兵在榻榻米上睡得四仰八叉，基本上都把四肢挤在铺盖外面，就算住在那些建筑内部更舒适，赫通汗等人还是更喜欢营帐。</p><p> </p><p>不过境井仁被俘之后，赫通汗安排给他睡觉的地方还不如士兵们唾弃的榻榻米，也没给他哪怕一床薄被，在寒冷的冬季夜晚尤其难捱，好在床下的有一张毛茸茸的地毯，营帐里晚上有篝火，足够烧一晚上，只穿着亲衣的境井仁蜷缩在床尾勉勉强强能苟且度日。</p><p> </p><p>他倒不是不想给自己孩子的孕育者一个舒适的环境，只不过赫通汗聪明地意识到比起舒适，境井仁更想要所谓的尊严，即便尊严的代价是疼痛、寒冷、饥饿，何况他也不胆敢和做梦也想要他命的“战鬼”同床共寝，他相信这家伙会抓住机会把他脖子咬开的。给他额外的营帐又过分给他面子了。</p><p> </p><p>即便是晚上他的一只手也被缚着，所以那些淤青从未消失，早上起来的时候，他疲惫地双眼瞪着自己时，赫通汗要故意抓起他的一只手，看看那痕迹有没有消失，他知道绝不会一夜消失，但是他一定要亲眼看到。</p><p> </p><p>“我的卫兵说你一点东西都不吃，”赫通汗看了一眼桌子上的佳肴，“如果是我，我倒是能吃多少吃多少。你聪明的话，就不会在有机会逃走的之前把自己饿死。”</p><p> </p><p>境井仁一言不发，看着盘腿坐在对面的Alpha几乎要用眼神杀了他，“还是说你完全承认了自己不可能再有这个机会？”赫通汗用手拿起一块砍得很粗糙的肉，咬了一口，“依我看，你似乎还没这么绝望。”</p><p> </p><p>瞧，这匹小马驹还气势汹汹的。</p><p> </p><p>这会仁倒是想大肆破坏一番，把桌子上的食物扫到地上，扑到赫通汗身上试图去把他腰间那把匕首抢过来，刺杀他，然而他的手被绑住，筋腱受的伤还在隐隐作痛，疲惫不堪、饥肠辘辘，能做的顶多是把这一切搞砸。也许赫通汗说得对，他应该吃饱睡好，别说有没有逃走的机会，至少他的伤会好得快些。</p><p> </p><p>但他也不知道这是不是又是一个套，碰上赫通汗之后他发现自己真是过分单纯。赫通汗想要他乖乖吃东西，不想让他饿死，无非是想要他肚子里的小汗王好好长大，猜的更远些，谁知道是不是为了方便他折磨自己，毕竟要是他奄奄一息，可就什么都做不了了。</p><p> </p><p>赫通汗看得出来战鬼沉思之后最终还是迂在了绝食的决定里，再饿上两天这家伙连想问题都想不动了，也许那时候他就要吃了也说不定。那些挨饿的俘虏是怎么尖叫着哭着求人施舍的，境井仁总有天也会那样，也许他低估了武士精神的坚韧，但是他试图相信人类本性的复杂。</p><p> </p><p>他吃不吃东西，和赫通汗今天准备做的事情无关，无论他吃饱喝足还是饥肠辘辘，他都得接受调驯。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>士兵们看到消瘦的Omega男人被一根连着脖子上皮圈的锁链强行牵出来的时候，轻蔑的嗤笑声偷偷从牙齿缝里溜了出来，大家都清楚这家伙是大汗的帐中人，但察言观色大汗本人，显然这只是个玩偶，于是他没有得到任何尊敬。</p><p> </p><p>那个令人恐惧、威名远扬的战鬼，就这样像一只獒犬、一匹马驹，任何一只牲畜一样，赤身裸体地被他们的汗王牵着走，纵使百般不情愿，但脖子上的痛楚和力道却由不得他。忽然一团口水粘在他的大腿上，仁忍不住战栗了一下，感觉起来是肮脏又恶心，赫通汗听见了也看到了，但他没有阻止，只是拉着战鬼往马棚走。</p><p> </p><p>在巡游之前，一根用铁打造的假阳具被强行插入了仁的身体，赫通汗一边取笑着他们的羞耻心，说当他要求被俘的那个铁匠打造这个东西时，他的表情有多惶恐不安，以为是自己做错了什么事情要被砍头，一边将那玩意插得更深，直到底部。</p><p> </p><p>不用说，仁也知道如果他让这玩意掉出身体外的话，大庭广众都会知道他含着这么一个东西，观察武士羞愤的面孔是大汗的乐趣之一，和那个铁匠一样，都是为了羞耻心而感到激动。</p><p> </p><p>当他们在马棚前面停下来的时候，仁完全想不明白赫通汗又有什么鬼主意，若是把他拴在马上将马赶跑，将他在地上拖行至死……仁皱起了眉头，虽然非常痛苦但是那是一种解脱，而且它再也不用仇恨自己身体里的孩子了。尽管他还不确定，但考虑到他们是发情期交媾，而赫通汗是一个如此强壮的Alpha，初期的表现虽然还没出现但也足够让仁忧心了。</p><p> </p><p>赫通汗命人把他的那批宝马牵出来，这匹英俊的纯黑色蒙古马一瞬间就惊呆了仁——这匹马绝对非凡绝伦，不高，但如此强壮，能够想象当它扬蹄的时候，能一脚把人的骨头踢碎。看得出来这匹马比志村大人的那匹马要强壮，也许只有在本土，将军的宝驹才能与之匹敌……他想念起自己的那匹同样纯黑的爱马“空”，主人失踪之后，他何去何从？</p><p> </p><p>恍惚间大汗把手里的链子扣在了马嚼子的后端，“骑上去，武士——你知道如何骑马吧？”他对仁说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我的手被绑住了。”境井仁直截了当地说，而且下半句是，他身体里还有个东西插着没取出来。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我刚刚说的话你听的明白，境井仁，我要你骑上去，”赫通汗抓住他的大臂，将他拖到马旁边，“还想我再说一遍？”</p><p> </p><p>仁看着这匹矮马说不上话，实话说他也不知道怎么以手被绑在背后的姿态抓住缰绳，更不知道怎么含着假阳具把腿跨上去，看着Omega鲜红的脸颊和锁死的眉头，赫通汗冷笑一声，蓦地把他打横抱起，以他宽厚的身材，抱起这样一个消瘦的小家伙完全不需要费多少力气，还没有挣扎开，仁就被放在在马鞍上，赫通汗帮助他坐稳，把双脚踩在马鞍上，阴部的假阳具顶得他差点没胃液吐出来。</p><p> </p><p>那东西不大不小，不长不短，但也够他受得了，“我绝不会这样对待我的马，赫通汗，原本我还以为你会更加爱护你的马。”仁勉勉强强维持着平衡，但要是真的跑起来，他一定会落马。</p><p> </p><p>“它鞍垫和鞍花上缀饰的宝石、镫带用的丝绸和染布、鬃毛发辫里的金线，来自马蹄到过的各个地方。我从不吝啬让它来展示我的战利品，”赫通汗抚摸马儿的脖子，“包括你，Omega.”</p><p> </p><p>境井仁咽了一口，愤怒从他的喉咙里燃烧起来，就像烈酒灌进肚里，后劲上来。这时候大汗牵起他的马开始步行，仁找到平衡，但身体里的假阳具磨得更痛，从一开始他的眉头就没有舒展过，“这么多天了。你想见见你的子民吗，境井大人？”他淡漠地问。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”仁打起精神。</p><p> </p><p>“那些奴隶。”大汗说完，境井仁的脸色就变了，他抿住嘴唇把脑袋低下去。</p><p> </p><p>果然他还想继续羞辱自己，仁知道今天的耻辱还没有受到头，现在赫通汗打算让对马子民都见识一下他们的境井大人、赫赫有名的战鬼的丑陋面目：一个Omega，被汗王所标记，毫无反手之力地被脱衣示众。仁努力不去想自己的残酷处境和所剩无几的尊严，毕竟相比之下，那些被俘虏的平民更加凄惨，怜悯有助于他忘记自己。</p><p> </p><p>一路上巡逻和站岗的士兵们窃笑不止，仿佛战鬼的这副丧家犬般的模样是他们见过最好笑的弄臣表演的喜剧，那种仁曾不止一次满意过的恐惧荡然无存，也是，这样一个卑贱又下流的奴隶，怎么还可能和那个杀人如麻的暗影杀手相提并论？</p><p> </p><p>当他们终于到达奴隶营时，所有的努力们都已经被释放出来了，目测有数十个人，他们排开，在几个手持长枪的士兵的监管下瑟瑟发抖，另外还有两个弓箭手随时待命，仁观察着周围，东侧大门就在不远处，虽然附近高塔上的巡视箭手，守门卫兵却只有一个，逃跑风险很高但也不是毫无生机，然而这里所有人，没有人敢反抗。</p><p> </p><p>“那是境井大人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>其中有人很快发现了马背上的境井仁，但他像个死囚一般散着发，一时让人们无法一眼辨认面貌，直到仔细端详之后，才发出肯定的惊呼——“那是境井大人！”</p><p> </p><p>“他不仅仅是境井仁，各位，我倒希望他能像武士道宣称的那样坦荡，向你们承认他的身份，”赫通汗说，“如果你们听说过‘战鬼’的名号……”</p><p> </p><p>仁的耳朵刺痛，脸就像在流血，但赫通汗只是觉得更加有趣，他将马牵得更近，以便于让人们仔仔细细看清楚境井仁的模样，但很快人们惶恐地低下眼去，不敢冒犯尊贵的武士，至蒙古人宣称的“境井仁就是战鬼”一点，就更加觉得不可思议又难以置信，大汗早就想到了这中情况，正中他下怀。</p><p> </p><p>“你们不想知道战鬼面具下的真容吗？”他面露不满，“看来你们需要一点鼓励。”</p><p> </p><p>“这里有两个弓箭手，我想你们也看到了，”赫通汗大声说道，“你们两个给我听好，如果这些人里，谁的头没有抬起来，你们就射穿谁的额头；谁的眼睛闭上了，你们就让他的眼睛永远睁不开；谁的眼睛移开了，你们就让他再也不能把眼睛移回来。我的意思明白吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“明白！”两个蒙古士兵齐声回答。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这个命令是什么后人们的声音嘈杂起来，仁握紧拳头，却什么也做不了，人们的羞耻心被恐惧冲垮，被教导要知耻的女人们也不得不抬起脸来，但仍旧不忍直视战鬼大人其悲惨的模样，轻轻哭诉着，可又有谁可怜她们？硬要说，最应该被可怜的人是境井仁才对，但对于他来说不需要怜悯。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道为什么自己可以对一个很可能怀着自己孩子的Omega毫无同情心，也许是因为这家伙实在给他带来了太多该死的麻烦的缘故，无论如何，境井仁于他都是死敌，他对境井仁所做的一切无关Alpha与Omega的情事，尽是羞辱。</p><p> </p><p>仁忽然听到医生尖锐的叫声，然后是鲜血飞溅的稀拉声音，他将视线从马头转过去，看见一个被箭矢射穿头部的妇女直挺挺倒在地上，就像一根被割断的稻禾，人们惶恐地乱作一团，下跪、磕头、瘫软在地，任人宰割，身为武士本应保护子民们免于此难，但自己没有做到。</p><p> </p><p>为什么他做不到？还是他只是忘记了自己还有勇气？</p><p> </p><p>赫通汗抓住他的头发把他拽下马来，仁的脸颊剐蹭在粗糙的砂砾地面，然后被再一次抓起来，脚因为疼痛而站不稳，颤颤巍巍只能被赫通汗抓住后背绳束的力气支撑，身体简直像个用稻草扎的娃娃，他一瞬间发现自己竟然已经如此瘦弱无力，甚至连吐口水的力气都没有，和这些忍受饥饿寒冷的农民相比，他又有什么长处？</p><p> </p><p>没有了力气支撑，铁质玩具从他的身体里滑出来，掉在脚趾前面的地面，大汗捏着他的下巴把他的脸转向农民们这边，他的拇指几乎要把仁的颧骨拧断，——又是箭矢发射的声音，很快又是一声，第四具尸体也许近在咫尺，仁闭上眼睛，极度的痛苦从他的内心吞没了他。</p><p> </p><p>“一个Omega，饿了几天，赤身裸体、发髻散乱，这就是你们的战鬼，好好看看吧！”赫通汗一个个将那些惊恐的面庞阅览，“难道你们这么死板，一定要看过他的面具才承认吗？”</p><p> </p><p>拧着他脸颊的肥厚大手向他的身下挪去，直到他的大腿根部，仁已经没有什么知觉了，只有条件反射似的一阵鸡皮疙瘩，手在他腿间的缝隙抚摸着，用力抓住他大腿内侧的肌肉，指甲几乎要嵌进肉里，“放手……”仁的声音是如此的小，毫无威慑力，只是让赫通汗冷笑一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我倒是不介意让你一路爬回去。”</p><p> </p><p>不知道又想怎样玩弄自己，但是赫通汗故意顺从他的想法把他丢在地上，仁急忙爬起来，可手臂还没立稳当，赫通汗沉重的靴子便一脚砸在了他的脑袋上，视线被阴影遮挡住了，仁慌张地摸索，这会赫通汗捡起那个掉落的假阳具。</p><p> </p><p>铁用来打造最锋利的刀刃、最牢固的盔甲、最坚硬的盾牌，铁是任何战士的生命要素，但战鬼却只能让这根铁质的短柱插入身体最污秽的私处。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到身后体内的剧痛，就像伤口被撕裂般，境井仁发着抖，眼泪和冷汗不受控制地流出来，“啊啊啊——”沉闷的尖叫在黄沙中起伏，假阳具在他的屁穴里被紧紧吸住，血液似乎没有起到任何润滑作用，疼痛和异物感促使着身体将它挤出来，见此情景，赫通汗大发慈悲地把它直接抽了出来，摩擦使得穴口又痛得让仁颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>被迫观赏的观众们狼狈地以躲闪的目光注视着这一切，仁看到他们的鞋底，有的已经磨破露出大脚趾，沾满泥巴。那根假阳具重新插进他的屁穴里，这一次没有比之前更轻松，手指抠进沙子里，仁的上身完全瘫软下去，在这酷刑里无力挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>血液的流动感在他的股缝间发痒，随着抽插的进行，疼痛一阵又一阵地在下体累计，私处的小穴被一次次扒开，刺穿肠道，“告诉你的子民们你究竟是谁，来，说得好的话，我就饶了你这一回。”赫通汗将假阳具深深没入仁的身体，手却没闲着，摸到他混合着淫液和血的阴部去。</p><p> </p><p>手指按进他的蜜穴里，越来越深也越来越使人难受，“我是境井仁……”他妥协了，但是下体的动作没有停下。</p><p> </p><p>“还有呢？”赫通汗的手指慢慢摩擦着他的敏感区，“你挑衅的时候声音可大得多，你的戾气呢？”</p><p> </p><p>汗王暗示的是属于战鬼的戾气，“我是……我就是战鬼……啊……”仁艰难地吐出这句话。</p><p> </p><p>粗糙的手指快速地操起他来，在他适应之前第二根手指也插了进去，宽度达到了狭窄蜜穴的舒适极限，仁的哭叫愈加难以忍受，“停下……停下……不……”他正在苍天之下被当众强奸，全然是耻辱，但他除了乞求别无选择。</p><p> </p><p>“你还是一个Omega，”赫通汗的声音像一块巨石压迫在他的背脊上，“喜欢被Alpha——哪怕是Beta操的Omega，永远记住这个。”</p><p> </p><p>不是这样的！仁努力不要妥协，尽管下体的疼痛胀满了心绪，只有小时候舅舅的箴言还在耳边：不要因为自己是Omega而否认自己不是一个武士，即便你的对手绝大多数都是Alpha，但你们是平等的，直视他们。</p><p> </p><p>正是这些教导让他以Omega的身体走到了今天，然而现在这些都变成了灰烬，他的刺杀行动失败了，沦为敌将胯下的玩偶，假阳具被拔出来，屁穴撕裂的刺痛和蜜穴里残余的快感让人脱力昏沉. 一副求死不得的神态，这些都被在场的所有人尽收眼底，终究Omega身份带给他的只有这个。</p><p> </p><p>对不起，舅舅……</p><p> </p><p>境井仁被提了起来，对这个彪形大汉而言轻轻松松，就好比提起一只被弓箭射下来的断气的雁的脖子，他像一只猎物那样被拿捏在赫通汗手里。脖子上项圈的链子又回到了他的手里，境井仁沉默着，偏着头低下去，这时赫通汗命人把他的马牵回马棚。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是想一路爬回去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha冷酷的双眼穿透了他，仁被放下时，一个趔趄摔在地上，竟一时不想再爬起来，疲惫和饥饿一起将他变得虚弱，也许他真的会以这样的方式自尽。境井仁像个尸体一样趴在地上，固执地想用胳膊肘支起自己，但非常勉强，最后还是趴了回去，连赫通汗都觉得孱弱过头，哪有半分战鬼的气势。</p><p> </p><p>没办法，看来他只能把境井仁抱回帐内了。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>不知道过了多久，仁从迷蒙之中苏醒过来，下肢的酸痛让他回忆起了昏迷前的事情，眼前是蒙古包屋顶的天顶，依稀看到黑色夜空的星星点点，篝火的光暖洋洋的。</p><p> </p><p>他把身上的被褥拉开，想直接坐起来但却发现自己脖子上的项圈被链子系在床头了，于是只能用手臂爬起来，却重重地掉到床下面去，箍住了脖子，呼吸困难，这一番阵仗惊动了帐子外面的卫兵，那个蒙古人闯进来，长枪指着他的胸口，说什么他听不懂蒙古语，确认他赤身裸体没有任何攻击性之后，才把他重新抬回床上，再去通报赫通汗。</p><p> </p><p>随后主人就到了，赫通汗浑身酒气地走到床边，脱掉他的靴子、斗篷、外衣，丢到地上，只剩下一件亲衣和贴身胸甲，“你醒了……”汗王浓重的信息素气味夹杂其中，让仁下意识退后防御，不过这点距离对赫通汗而言没任何实际意义。</p><p> </p><p>他欺压上来，勃起的大鸡巴直抵着仁的下体，而仁被他宽厚的身材压住而动弹不得，加之脖子上的锁链，费力挣扎也无济于事，“滚开——混蛋——”没人理会。赫通汗当他是女人似的，用他的大手使劲揉着仁的胸部，就像担心未来孩子没有奶吃，愁眉苦脸地揪了一下乳头，仁痛得扭曲，可赫通汗玩弄他胸部的力度徒增不减，不一会就让乳头勃起又发红，仁下体也有了一点反应。</p><p> </p><p>借着酒劲，阴茎直接就插了进去，仁惨叫了一声就被捂住了嘴，想必他的惨叫没有任何情欲色彩，于是他沉默地被操干着，被大汗粗鲁地使用，被迫做一个泄欲工具。他一条腿被推开以便于让穴口露出来，让阴茎插得更深，仁闭上眼睛，疲惫再一次席卷而来。</p><p> </p><p>赫通汗嘟囔着他家乡的语言，所以仁肯定是听不懂的，但听起来语气不像是在辱骂或者调侃，仁没有多想。酒气让仁感到些许沉迷，境井仁也算是个爱酒的人，仔细想想，他有很久没有再喝过酒了，尤其是坚二的酒。</p><p> </p><p>龟头要把里面撞坏了，仁皱起眉头，这个人撞得过分用力了，没等他多抱怨什么，精液便满满当当地注入身体里，仁难受地闷哼，这时候赫通汗捂住他嘴的手才离开，让他能大口呼吸一会。</p><p> </p><p>“我会为了孩子留你一命，境井仁，但是要是没有这个孩子，我就会把你交给我手下最残忍的大将——他会一步步地斩断你的四肢，让你慢慢痛苦地死去，就像他最爱做的那样。”赫通汗按着仁纤细的喉咙说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会生下你的孩子，你不要做梦了。”境井仁的话听起来坚定。</p><p> </p><p>“我会不计代价保护它，我指的是……如果你故意让它死，就像你故意像饿死自己这样，”赫通汗凝视着他，“境井仁，在这种情况下你应该好好考虑，而不是总是像个蠢货一样，一根筋似的思考，难道是囚笼生活让你的脑子变愚钝了？”</p><p> </p><p>境井仁握紧拳头，感觉刚刚性交之后的汗还粘在腹部和大腿上，让他反胃，“我会杀了你。”他看着夜空说。</p><p> </p><p>“我等着。在那之前我会一直确保你被束缚、被奴役，就像我们把黑熊关在竹笼里，再以猎杀它为乐。”</p><p> </p><p>再凶猛的怪物，如果被束缚住手脚，箍住牙齿，则没有任何威胁，当然，如果它死了，就更加安全了。不过赫通汗不想境井仁死，这是个有趣的Omega，在他玩腻之前，他还不想这么轻易放手。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>